Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), based on the integration of silicon based Complementary Silicon-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) with magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) technology, is now a proven non-volatile memory technology with many advantages in terms of writing/read speed, power consumption, and lifetime over other commercialized memory types including SRAM, DRAM, Flash, etc. However, conventional MRAM has a fundamental limitation of scalability. STT-MRAM not only possesses the major benefits of conventional MRAM but also has tremendous potential for scalability. Unlike conventional MRAM that requires a separate word line in addition to a BIT line to switch the magnetization direction of a free layer in a MTJ, STT-MRAM relies only on a current passing through the MTJ to rotate the free layer magnetization direction. In order for STT-MRAM to switch a bit, however, the current density passing through the MTJ should be larger than a critical switching current density (Jc). Since current density is inversely proportional to device physical size given a fixed amount of current, the switching efficiency increases as the critical dimension (CD) size of the MTJ decreases. Thus, CD is normally quite small for a STT-MRAM and is typically less than 100 nm.
A MTJ element may be based on a tunneling magneto-resistance (TMR) effect wherein a stack of layers has a configuration in which two ferromagnetic layers are separated by a thin non-magnetic dielectric layer. In a MRAM device, the MTJ element is formed between a bottom electrode such as a first conductive line and a top electrode which is a second conductive line. A MTJ stack of layers that is subsequently patterned to form a MTJ element may be formed in a so-called bottom spin valve configuration by sequentially depositing a seed layer, an anti-ferromagnetic (AFM) pinning layer, a ferromagnetic “pinned” layer, a thin tunnel barrier layer, a ferromagnetic “free” layer, and a capping layer. The AFM layer holds the magnetic moment of the pinned layer in a fixed direction. In a MRAM MTJ, the free layer is preferably made of NiFe because of its reproducible and reliable switching characteristics as demonstrated by a low switching field (Hc) and switching field uniformity (σHc). Alternatively, a MTJ stack of layers may have a top spin valve configuration in which a free layer is formed on a seed layer followed by sequentially forming a tunnel barrier layer, a pinned layer, AFM layer, and a capping layer.
The pinned layer has a magnetic moment that is fixed in the “x” direction, for example, by exchange coupling with the adjacent AFM layer that is also magnetized in the “x” direction. The free layer has a magnetic moment that is either parallel or anti-parallel to the magnetic moment in the pinned layer. The tunnel barrier layer is thin enough that a current through it can be established by quantum mechanical tunneling of conduction electrons. The magnetic moment of the free layer may change in response to external magnetic fields and it is the relative orientation of the magnetic moments between the free and pinned layers that determines the tunneling current and therefore the resistance of the tunneling junction. In a read operation, when a sense current is passed from the top electrode to the bottom electrode in a direction perpendicular to the MTJ layers otherwise known as a current perpendicular to plane (CPP) configuration, a lower resistance is detected when the magnetization directions of the free and pinned layers are in a parallel state (“1” memory state) and a higher resistance is noted when they are in an anti-parallel state or “0” memory state.
During a write operation, information is written to the MRAM cell by changing the magnetic state in the free layer from a “1” to a “0” or from a “0” to a “1”. In conventional MRAM, this process is accomplished by generating external magnetic fields as a result of applying bit line and word line currents in two crossing conductive lines, either above or below the MTJ element. Alternatively, in STT-MRAM, spin torque magnetization switching is used. Spin transfer (spin torque) magnetization switching has been described by J. Sloneczewski in “Current-driven excitation of magnetic multilayers”, J. Magn. Materials V 159, L1-L7 (1996), and by L. Berger in “Emission of spin waves by a magnetic multiplayer traversed by a current” in Phys. Rev. Lett. B, Vol. 52, p. 9353. The spin-transfer effect arises from the spin dependent electron transport properties of ferromagnetic-spacer-ferromagnetic multilayers. When a spin-polarized current transverses a magnetic multilayer in a CPP configuration, the spin angular moment of electrons incident on a ferromagnetic layer interacts with magnetic moments of the ferromagnetic layer near the interface between the ferromagnetic and non-magnetic spacer. Through this interaction, the electrons transfer a portion of their angular momentum to the ferromagnetic layer. As a result, spin-polarized current can switch the magnetization direction of the ferromagnetic layer if the current density is sufficiently high, and if the dimensions of the multilayer are small. The difference between a STT-MRAM (also known as Spin-RAM) and a conventional MRAM is only in the write operation mechanism. The read mechanism is the same.
A critical current for spin transfer switching (Ic), which is defined as [(Ic++|Ic−|)/2], for a 180 nm node sub-micron MTJ having a top-down area of about 0.2×0.4 micron, is generally a few milliamperes. The critical current density (Jc), for example (Ic/A), is on the order of several 107 A/cm2. This high current density, which is required to induce the spin-transfer effect, could destroy a thin insulating barrier made of AlOx, MgO, or the like. In order for spin-transfer magnetization switching to be viable in the 90 nm technology node and beyond, the critical current density (Jc) must be lower than 106 A/cm2 to be driven by a CMOS transistor that can typically deliver 100 μA per 100 nm gate width.
To apply spin-transfer switching to MRAM technology, it is desirable to decrease Ic (and its Jc) by more than an order of magnitude so as to avoid an electrical breakdown of the MTJ device and to be compatible with the underlying CMOS transistor that is used to provide switching current and to select a memory cell.
The fabrication process of a STT-MRAM is very challenging because of the small MTJ size where both easy-axis and hard axis dimensions must be controlled for optimum performance. There are two major challenges in a vertical integration scheme for a STT-MRAM. The first challenge is the CD control of MTJ size and the MTJ etching process. The second challenge is fabrication of the interface between the CMOS metal layer to a MTJ without causing any defect related issues. The first challenge was addressed in related MagIC patent application Ser. No. 11/975,045 which described a two mask process for forming a MTJ. However, an improved integration scheme for an STT-MRAM that emphasizes a better CMOS metal interface with a MTJ cell is still needed for a production worthy manufacturing process.
A routine search of the prior art was conducted and the following references were found. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0089118, a method of forming a wiring to a MTJ element is shown. The MTJ is formed on a bottom electrode that is connected to a source region of a transistor through a contact. The free layer has a ring shape with an insulator layer formed in the center of the ring.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0080233 discloses a method of making connections to a MTJ element using a hard mask and copper vias. The MTJ contacts the top surface of a first wiring layer